doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Unknown
Episode One of the fifth series of Doctor Who. Summary The Tenth Doctor is regenerating, but as he gets halfway through, it suddenly stops because of the jar of Gallifreyan water on board that can allow regeneration without changing the Time Lord. The TARDIS crashes in 2034 because of his fiery regeneration and the Doctor must find out what is killing people in town. On top of all this, the water containing his regeneration energy turns his new companion RaeLynn into a Time Lady. As the Doctor continues through all of these mysteries, he fails to notice that the jar shouldn't have been there because it exploded when Donna Noble had accidentally created the Metacrisis Tenth Doctor and turned herself into DoctorDonna. Plot The Doctor's regeneration begins, but a jar of water, which he deduces held his severed hand, sucks away his regeneration energy because it contained Gallifreyan water. The water's properties allows for a Time Lord/Lady to get far enough in the regeneration cycle to where they heal, but strip it away before they can change looks. Ten is delighted at the fact that since he has it, he doesn't have to 'go' before he realizes he's crashing. He realizes that he'd landed in 2034, during an attack by an invisible beast. He stops RaeLynn (played by Claire Holt), to get her to tell him when, where and what's happening. After stating the year, she follows the Doctor into the TARDIS. He rushes off to find his 3-D glasses in hope that it'll allow him to see the beast while RaeLynn touches the Gallifreyan water. By touch, the energy from his regeneration absorbs into her and changes her species to Time Lady so it could work properly for her. The Doctor was a bit mad at first, but a bit surprised afterwards. He then dons his 3-D glasses and goes outside. Outside, he finds that everyone in the panic has disappeared, including the invisible beast and dead bodies. However, he does notice that the beast had left behind black particles. He collects a sample of them stored in a vial and proceeds to have them processed, which he figures out will take a day. He and RaeLynn go out to investigate the town and meet Evan Ashley, an insane man who rambles on about the beast. He prattles on about how it came one strange night, and made the town give a sacrifice to subdue it's attack. And that the sacrifice was his wife. The Doctor, while listening, puts the pieces of the puzzle together. He realizes what the beast is, an Arkashim, that invades worlds with cloaking technology to make it hard to bring down, and demands to receive sacrifices to prevent it from destroying civilisation. He directly says, "It wants sacrifices in turn for not destroying the planet, and you've angered it!" After figuring out that the town was just the first bit in the destruction of Earth, the Doctor brainstorms ideas to draw out the Arkashim. The Doctor gets RaeLynn to shout out that she'll offer to be the sacrifice while the Doctor sneaks up behind and disables the cloaking device with his sonic. He tries to reason with the beast before realising it won't give up just like the other races he's fought. He pulls off his backpack, and grabs his silver whip, lashing out. The wounds glow brightly until it spreads across it's flesh and the beast explodes into ash. RaeLynn comments on the unexpected nature of it's death and they walk away to the TARDIS to leave. However, it ends in 2005, just after the TARDIS disappears. The Ood doesn't move from it's spot, and the camera moves backwards to reveal a shadow around the corner and it ends with the words, "He didn't notice the jar, all is going according to plan." Cast *The Doctor - David Tennant *RaeLynn - Claire Holt *Evan Ashley - Mark Strong Trivia *This marks the first appearance of companion RaeLynn. *RaeLynn becomes a Time Lady in this episode. *This begins a new arc in the series, following the mystery behind the shadow and the jar of Gallifreyan water.